


平静水域（Calm Waters）

by 12983298



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Injured Will, M/M, Monster Challenge, mermaid au, merman!will
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12983298/pseuds/12983298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为翻译作品，感谢原作者Anna_Jay给予翻译授权！<br/>汉尼拔收养了一条营养不良的人鱼作为他的新宠物，并着手帮助人鱼康复。</p>
            </blockquote>





	平静水域（Calm Waters）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034953) by [Anna_Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay). 



> Thanks Anna_Jay for the wonderful fic and the translation authorization！

# 第一章

人鱼的情况比汉尼拔所预料的还要糟糕。他的腮部因发炎红肿着，看上去要胀破了一样。他皮肤苍白，肋骨几乎从其凸显出来。基于更近的视察，汉尼拔注意到那惨白得异常的蓝尾巴失去了一些鳞屑，至于应归结于营养不良，还是运输工具的选择不当还有待研究。用于运输的水也是浑浊的，散发出的味道让他鼻子灼热。

然而，当汉尼拔指示着搬运工们将失去意识的人鱼搬到巨大而又奢侈的鱼缸旁时，他知道自己已沉醉于其中。他拒绝了搬运工们将那只生物放进鱼缸里的提议。 

与他的新宠物独处，汉尼拔脱下他的西装外套，卷起袖子，垂下手臂伸进装人鱼的货箱里，并且注意到其中的温度。他应该在把人鱼安置到其新家时保持谨慎。鱼缸里相对冰冷的水对那只可怜的动物有益，但同时带来的激烈温差很可能使脆弱的人鱼休克，紧接着失去生命。

汉尼拔移开手臂，攥住两条毛巾浸湿在那冷冰冰的鱼缸里。他轻轻地将人鱼抬出运输箱，着魔地看着他受感染的鱼鳃闭合。这个动作牵动人鱼吞咽了一下，因为疼痛，他喉咙里发出“咔嗒”的响声和“呜呜”的哼声。汉尼拔用毛巾包裹起人鱼的上身和尾巴，温柔地抚慰着他，又腾出了点位置坐在地板上，让人鱼的头依偎在他的膝盖上。他能感受到湿毛巾的水分渗入了西裤，不过他很快忽略了这一点。当下的才是更重要的。

他曾经从一位同事那儿第一次听说这条人鱼。

“简直无法管束。”那个男人在一次晚宴上蔑视了人鱼整整一个晚上，“当有人试图喂它时，那野兽便要扑上去咬那人一口，有人靠近时，它便会激烈地撞鱼缸玻璃。我听说一周前它差点把一个人的手指咬断掉。说实话我真不晓得克劳福德先生为何会养这样一只生物。”

“可能这是一种身份的象征。”汉尼拔回复到，同时忽略了对于杰克·克劳福德在他自己先前拥有这样一只珍贵的动物而引起心里的一阵刺激。汉尼拔已经开始建造一台鱼缸，一台奢华的鱼缸，这鱼缸几乎占据了整个起居室的空地，为了能爬上其顶端，他还需要附建上一架同样壮观的扶梯和平台。养一条人鱼除了可以提升地位外，还可以更轻松地隐藏他的……嗜好。

“他不能驯服它真是太遗憾了，”他的同事继续说道，“它可是个美丽的生灵。”

“你用了过去式？”

“是啊，你没听说过么？因为克劳福德先生不能控制这生物，他觉得还是杀掉它比较好。”

汉尼拔喝了口手中的酒，因此停顿了一下。“杀掉它？”他重复道。

“是的。它拒绝进食，又不允许任何人出现在它附近。这是唯一人道的方法了。”

汉尼拔颔首，如他之前所想的一样抿了一小口酒。“他定下执行它死刑的日子吗？”汉尼拔镇静地问。

“我不确定，但他觉得越早越好。”

当晚，汉尼拔打了一通电话，计划着那人鱼录入他财产中的一部分。自从克劳福德先生搬到另一个城镇上住，汉尼拔的日常行程安排表排得紧紧的，他们安排那条人鱼将在月底送达，这给予了汉尼拔大量的时间与他的病人们谈话以及人鱼新家的完工。

现在，手臂里枕着这条人鱼，汉尼拔殷切希望能尽早地获得他。他将紧贴在人鱼脸上的潮湿卷发抚开。在这触碰下，人鱼的身躯短暂地倾向他。伴随着每一次的吸气，这可怜的生灵时而发出“咯”的声响，一只似爪的手伸出来，试图去抓他肿胀的喉咙。汉尼拔轻柔地捉住那只手，把它塞回毛巾下。他静静等待了几分钟，随后他拾起他，登上楼梯，又将他置于鱼缸的浅槽里。

人鱼因一阵冰冷的温度僵住，他的双眼瞬间睁开了。汉尼拔在此之前只有那么一霎去注意人鱼的双眼有多蓝，伴随着一阵有力的激烈摆动。那生物的控制力爆发了，游进鱼缸的最深处。人鱼不见了，可能藏进了汉尼拔为他精心设计的众多洞穴中的一个里去了。

汉尼拔又在鱼缸前多看了一会儿，随后转身离开。他还有晚餐要准备。

汉尼拔回来时，人鱼仍躲藏着，但他并不为此感到担忧。虽然这受伤的小家伙外观惨不忍睹，令人畏惧，但汉尼拔仍对他的全面康复怀有很高的期望。他只需要耐心,不过话说回来，（作为猎手的汉尼拔）若是做不到拥有充足耐心这一点还何谈是一名猎手？

汉尼拔站在平台上，手里拿着一盘切碎的肝脏配一颗属于一名相当粗鲁的店员的心脏。水里仍还没有动静，同样没有人鱼存在的迹象。随后，他用手压住生器官碎片，并将盘子轻微倾斜。血滴晕染了清澈的水，又快速散开。

他不能说那反应是瞬间的，但人鱼飞快地游过来，并研究起这附着血色的水来。汉尼拔看着人鱼逐步靠近，看着他受感染的鳃部和与人类的并无区别的鼻子因为血的气味抽动了一下。他拿起一片肝片，投进水中。肝片立刻被吞掉了。

“杰克没有好好照顾你，亲爱的。这就是为什么大多数像你一样的海洋生物在囚禁下活不了多久。你们可以鱼类和红肉为生。”汉尼拔将肝片一片一片地投下，为人鱼移动着快速消灭它们的样子着迷。他锋利的尖牙在水中闪闪发光。“你的主食是人肉。”

现在盘子干净了，汉尼拔返回到地板上。当人鱼也跟随着他的移动而游动时，他忍不住表现出一丝喜悦。

“我会再盛些来，不用担心。”他把手放在玻璃上，那小家伙并没有游走，也没有试图撞击玻璃，“但也不能盛太多。我不能让你生病了，可以吗？”

在汉尼拔的一度怀疑下，人鱼的康复过程令人感叹。他那幅脆弱的身躯变得健壮了些，开始显出肌肉，尾巴从原本显得苍白的浅蓝转变为接近海军蓝的深蓝色，这让汉尼拔十分好奇人鱼当时离死亡是有多近。甚至连他的皮肤也从原本暗淡的灰色变成闪耀华丽的瓷白色。有关这条人鱼的一切都发展得很顺利。

除了……

“实话说，你现在的变化挺荒谬。”汉尼拔半调侃道。人鱼并没有从他那不怎么隐蔽的“海带床”上挪动位置。“快到这里来，这会让你感觉好些的。”

汉尼拔曾经多次尝试哄骗人鱼从水里出来，为了去处理他受感染的鳃。有次他差点就成功了，但当他将药膏涂抹上人鱼脖子上时，人鱼便爆出一声尖叫，又逃回他的洞穴里。那是大约一周前的事情，汉尼拔也逐渐厌倦于此。他不想采取给人鱼的食物里下药这种做法，他知道人鱼可能会闻出来，或者经历过第一次后，他便会拒绝吃任何东西，这可是完完全全的浪费啊。

“我知道这会令你很疼，”汉尼拔对他说。人鱼的目光直射向他，但又再一次回避了。又一个特点被汉尼拔发现了，“是的，涂药膏同时会带来疼痛，但它能让你的伤好起来。”

仍然没有任何移动。好一个固执、任性的家伙！

汉尼拔停顿了一会儿。

“威尔。”

生物的目光再一次地投向他，眼神里满是迷糊，看来他有些摸不着头脑。

汉尼拔笑了。“威廉。这是个好名字，适用于某些很固执的人。”

人鱼眨了眨眼作为回应。

“威廉，请到这里来。”当看到威尔没有照做，他补充道，“我不会试图碰你的腮部的。”

更多哄骗的语句引导着威尔游向鱼缸边缘，浮出水面时，人鱼踌躇了一下。一头深棕色的卷发一簇簇紧贴着，有几撮滑落在那双明亮的蓝眼睛上。汉尼拔克制住了把它们撩走的举动。

“这样如何：让我来照料你的腮部，我会给你进行一次治疗。”

威尔的头微微倾斜，汉尼拔知道他已经引起了他的注意。

“给我一周时间，至多两周，到时候你就会知道自己不舒服的感觉少了多少。”

威尔的头又向另一侧倾斜，轻微地眯着眼睛。

“你会在康复后受到各类款待，并且，”当威尔开始面露怒色，蹙起眉毛并且展露出他的牙齿时，汉尼拔快速补充着，“如果两周后你的伤还没有痊愈，我还是很好地款待你。”

威尔充满不安的双眼打量这汉尼拔脸上的每一处，寻找着有无任何带有欺骗意义的表象。最终，人鱼点了点头。

“很好。”汉尼拔再一次拿起药膏瓶，轻轻地将药膏均匀抹平上威尔的脖颈，脖颈并无鳃，汉尼拔知道这样一来当他潜入水中时，药膏仍然会渗入鳃中。威尔在疼痛的每一击袭来时都吞咽一下，汉尼拔知道他处于疼痛，对他说着鼓励的话语。

一切结束，汉尼拔撤回来，附着一个微笑。“看见了吗？并没有多糟”

“现在，让我来给你找些东西吃。”


End file.
